Finalmente recuerdo la ubicación de tu corazón
by Jongdae
Summary: 你掌心的痣我總記得在那裡. Bien. No es como si Woohyun no ha estado pensando en Sunggyu por semanas, ya que Sunggyu comentó en su material de lectura cuando estaba limpiando dos mesas más allá. Woohyun nunca se había sentido tan atraído por la forma en que alguien decía la palabras "ostentosa e increíblemente antipático." / Traducción. INFINITE. Woogyu.


Traducción del fanfic de **myeongdong** **(buscarle en livejournal)**

**Disclaimer:** Absolutamente **nada** me pertenece. **TODOS los créditos** a su respectiva autor/a.

* * *

><p>"¿Ya terminaste con esto?" pregunta Sunggyu, sus manos buscando los bordes de la bandeja de Woohyun.<p>

Woohyun observa demasiado. Sunggyu tiene antebrazos muy fuertes, para alguien que parece estar hecho de suavidad. Está utilizando un brazalete en una muñeca, de cuero trenzado. Tiene dedos de alguien que toca un instrumento; piano, tal vez. O el violín. Woohyun observa demasiado y odia hacerlo, porque ahora cada vez que ve a Sunggyu, estará pensando en sus antebrazos y los huesos de sus muñecas y la forma que sus dedos hacen cuando se cierran alrededor de una taza de café vacía.

"Sí," dice Woohyun. Sunggyu retira la bandeja.

Ah bien. No es como si Woohyun no ha estado pensando en Sunggyu por semanas, ya que Sunggyu comentó en su material de lectura cuando estaba limpiando dos mesas más allá. Woohyun nunca se había sentido tan atraído por la forma en que alguien decía la palabras "ostentosa e increíblemente antipático."

Sunggyu sale del cuarto trasero con un paquete de café molido bajo el brazo. Woohyun deja que su mirada viaje de nuevo al libro delante de él—_Banana Yoshimoto_ esta semana. Recomendación de Sunggyu. Woohyun no estaba impresionado al principio, pero el protagonista es sorprendentemente atractivo, ahora que ha leído unos cuantos capítulos.

"Así que… ¿Qué piensas hasta ahora?"

Sunggyu esta devuelta. Woohyun coloca un marca libros entre las páginas y le mira. "Es más ingenioso de lo que pensé que sería," dice, protegiendo sus ojos de la luz solar que avisa los finales del verano. Es agosto, va a hacer frío pronto, pero por ahora el final de la tarde vuelve todo de oro. "y me gusta Tsugumi. No esperaba eso tampoco."

"¿Verdad?" Sunggyu parece contento, que a la vez, irracionalmente, contenta a Woohyun. "Tuve un tiempo de dificultad para pasar los dos primeros capítulos porque Tsugumi parecía un mocoso, pero luego, de la nada, creció en mi."

Woohyun asiente. Puede pensar mil maneras de responder, pero todas parecen un poco pretensiosas y muy literario como para decirlo en voz alta.

Su silencio no pasa desapercibido. Desafortunadamente, Sunggyu lo interpreta erróneamente. "Uh, de todos modos, lo siento, no quise interrumpir." Dice, ajustando la corbata de su delantal. Lo hace cuando está nervioso. A Woohyun no le gusta el hecho de saber esto. "Sólo quería decir, si te gusta este deberías de leer _Kitchen_. Es mejor, en mi opinión."

"Bien," dice Woohyun. Debería haber dicho está bien o no interrumpiste o incluso algo más valiente, como ¿cuando sales del trabajo? Podríamos seguir hablando, si quieres, pero en vez de eso dice "bien," y Sunggyu sonríe y se aleja. Y Woohyun se siente como un idiota.

Oh bien.

* * *

><p>Woohyun regresa el próximo fin de semana; sobresalta a Sunggyu dejando caer su copia de <em>Goodbye Tsugumi<em> en el mostrador frente a él, y dice: "Eres un imbécil."

A su favor, sólo le toma a Sunggyu un momento para entender. "Lloraste, ¿no es así?" dice, con una sonrisa que curva sus ojos en medias lunas. "Yo lloré. Si dices que no lloraste, eres un insensible o estas mintiendo, y estoy muy seguro que no eres un insensible."

Algo cálido florece en el pecho de Woohyun, pero mantiene fija su expresión. "No puedo creer que no me avisaste."

"¿Y arruinarte el final?" Sunggyu levanta las cejas. "¿En qué clase de persona eso me convertiría?"

"En una mejor persona," dice Woohyun. "no en un imbécil."

Sunggyu sólo se ríe y coloca su propio libro bajo el mostrador. Demasiado rápido que Woohyun no alcanza a ver, por desgracia, aunque el pensamiento asusta a Woohyun tanto como para tenerlo. "Pero resulto bien," dice, "lo cual es probablemente la razón de que hayas vuelto."

"Bueno, si," dice Woohyun. No añade, también porque estoy enamorado de tu sonrisa.

Sunggyu hace un sonido de felicidad, casi como un suspiro. "¿Leíste _Kitchen_?" pregunta. "O—bueno, supongo que eso sería muy rápido, incluso para ti. ¿Vas a leerlo?"

"Está en mi lista," dice Woohyun. "Junto con otros más."

"¿Cómo cuales?"

"_En el camino_, porque me siento moralmente obligado como amante de la literatura," dice Woohyun. "Y _Coin-Locker Babies._ Supongo que no he leído suficiente literatura pop japonesa post-surrealista para haber aprendido mi lección."

"¿Vas a leer _En el camino_?" pregunta Sunggyu. "¿Voluntariamente? ¿Nadie te está apuntando con un arma a la cabeza o algo? ¿No hay fecha límite, o un documento?"

"Tal vez soy masoquista."

Sunggyu se encoge de hombros. "Hazme saber lo que piensas," dice. "Sería raro si te gusta, ya que odiaste _El guardián entre el centeno_ tanto."

De nuevo, la sensación cálida en el pecho de Woohyun. Es una tontería, pero a Woohyun le agrada que Sunggyu recuerde que no disfrutó _El guardián entre el centeno._ "Tal vez te sorprenda," dice, y Sunggyu devuelve la sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Woohyun odia <em>En el camino<em>, y Sunggyu responde con un "te lo dije," y tiene sentimientos mezclados por _Coin-Locker Babies_, en lo cual Sunggyu esta más o menos de acuerdo.

"Escribí una tesis sobre él una vez," dice Sunggyu. Por primera vez, abandona su tarea de limpiar mesas y se sienta con Woohyun. Woohyun no está seguro si esto cuenta como una victoria, pero sin duda se siente como una. "veintitrés páginas de un persuasivo ensayo y todavía no he decidido si me gusta. Pero creo que Murakami es así—Ryuu, no Haruki. Se supone que te debes sentir un poco confundido. O un poco perturbado."

Las cejas de Sunggyu están unidas mientras piensa, y su manos están entrelazadas, codos apoyados en la mesa. No está mirando a Woohyun, pero Woohyun le mira. "La cultura pop se basa en la decadencia," dice Sunggyu. "Siempre queremos algo nuevo, ya sabes, _sinsangnyeo_, _grooming-jeok. _Quiero decir, sé que Murakami estaba escribiendo esto en los años setenta, pero creo que lo vio venir. Por eso es incomodo leer sus cosas. Es como leer un espejo de ti mismo y no te gusta lo que ves."

Woohyun respira profundamente. "Sunggyu," dice. Esta casi seguro de que si no dice algo, nunca dirá nada. Woohyun nunca ha sido valiente, pero siempre ha sido un poco imprudente. "¿Cuándo sales del trabajo?"

"¿Eh?" Sunggyu mira a Woohyun, y parpadea. "¿Yo?"

"Sí."

"Uh. Cierro esta noche, así que— a las nueve, ¿Por qué?"

"Porque eres inteligente y mejor compañía que las personas en mi clase de literatura, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que escuché a alguien hablar de Murakami sin querer golpearles en la cara." Woohyun dice. Retrospectivamente, piensa que no fue el mejor fraseo, pero las palabras salieron. Y también, son verdad.

Sunggyu ríe. Parece sorprendido, pero no ha dicho que no. Woohyun piensa que eso es bueno. "Está bien," dice. "¿Deberíamos comer? Hay un restaurante de Mandu al que voy a un par de manzanas."

"Suena bien," dice Woohyun.

* * *

><p>Se quedan en el restaurante de Mandu hasta las dos de la mañana. Para el momento en que se marchan, Woohyun ha comido más Mandu del que él piensa haber visto en toda su vida, y ambos están borrachos.<p>

Incluso borracho, Sunggyu es inteligente y perspicaz y mucho más divertido de lo que Woohyun había esperado que fuera, aunque por la cantidad de soju en su torrente sanguíneo, Woohyun no está muy seguro. Deambulan por la calle y Sunggyu todavía está hablando de Murakami—Haruki esta vez, no Ryuu— y sobre alguien que se lo tomó como una ofensa personal cuando Sunggyu insultó su escritura.

"Mira," dice Sunggyu, sus dedos cerrados alrededor de la muñeca de Woohyun, "no es como si no—no me gusta, o lo que sea, es un buen escritor, bien, sólo pienso que no puede terminar una historia para salvar su vida. Pero Junho se ofendía siempre que decía eso. Solíamos discutir sobre eso todo el tiempo, de hecho, empezaba a insu—insin—insinuar que yo no sabía lo que decía porque había dejado la universidad, y no es como que si eso tuviera que ver con algo—"

"Ten cuidado," dice Woohyun, tirando de Sunggyu antes de que cayera en una pila de bolsas de basura que esperaban ser recogidas.

"Gracias," dice Sunggyu. "de todos modos, esa termino siendo la razón por la cual terminamos, toda la discusión sobre Murakami. Quiero decir, realmente no se trataba de Murakami en absoluto, más bien era el hecho de que él era un idiota pretencioso y que no podía aceptar ninguna opinión que no fuese la suya, pero lo de Murakami fue donde empezó. Dios, esta es la peor historia que he dicho, no sé por qué aun me estas escuchando en vez de golpearme."

Pero Woohyun sigue en la parte donde terminaron y el repentino y aleccionador conocimiento de que Sunggyu sale con chicos, también, o al menos, salía. Y lo que eso significa.

"¿Woohyun?" dice Sunggyu. "¿Está todo bien? Te ves muy grave en este momento."

Sunggyu, cuando esta borracho, dice muchas consonantes sibilantes. Es entrañable, y hace que Woohyun quiera empujarlo contra en el edificio—un restaurante de pulpo que tienen al lado— y besarle. Pero está borracho, y no sería aconsejable.

"Tuve un ex exactamente igual," dice en su lugar. "pero en lugar de Murakami era Emily Dickinson. Y él era el que había dejado la universidad, así que en su lugar utilizo su credibilidad poética."

"Paganos," dice Sunggyu solemnemente.

* * *

><p>Woohyun se despide de Sunggyu en la estación del metro y al azar hace su camino a casa. El metro esta casi vacío en este momento de la noche, así que Woohyun inclina su cabeza contra el cristal y piensa. Es gracioso—la mayoría de las citas a las que va terminan con él encontrando al otro menos atractivo, sin más, y la última vez que alguien le retuvo en una conversación hasta las dos de la mañana fue… bueno, hace mucho tiempo. Pero Sunggyu. <em>Sunggyu<em>, y Woohyun se siente ridículo, como una adolescente enamorada.

Bueno, eso no esta tan lejos de la realidad, ahora que lo piensa.

Dongwoo está dormido cuando Woohyun llega a casa, así que Woohyun se cambia y colapsa en la cama y trata de no pensar en Sunggyu—su sonrisa, su voz, su lengua— cuando desliza una mano dentro de su pijama. No funciona. Woohyun se corre con el nombre de Sunggyu en la parte posterior de su garganta, y piensa; _estoy jodido_.

* * *

><p>"Leí <em>Kitchen<em>," dice Woohyun, cuando va al café. "Es mejor que _Tsugumi._ Aunque creo que me gustó Mikage menos de lo que me gustó Yuichi. ¿Es eso raro?"

"Yo no diría raro," dice Sunggyu. Se apoya en la parte posterior de la silla frente a Woohyun, sus manos grandes y solidas contra la madera. Woohyun debe aprender a dejar de darse cuenta de cosas como esta. "Me gustó más, también. Me gusta mucho pensar sobre cómo son las relaciones complejas, ¿sabes? Como la relación de Mikage con Yuichi la cambió, y le dejo ver el mundo como algo totalmente nuevo. Tiendo a tomar mis relaciones por sentado, así que—"

Uno de los compañeros de trabajo de Sunggyu, una chica guapa con el pelo largo, le llama, y él le mira. "Lo siento," dice Sunggyu. "dame un segundo."

"Tómate tu tiempo," dice Woohyun.

Es jueves por la tarde. El café está lleno de gente, estudiantes de universidad y estudiantes de secundaria que ilícitamente gastan sus subsidios en bebidas de café dulces. Es una maravilla, Woohyun piensa, que Sunggyu haya hablado con él. Debe estar hasta las orejas con órdenes— y la linda chica le sigue dando a Sunggyu miradas castigadoras. A Woohyun le gusta pensar que es por su culpa.

Debería estar haciendo su lectura para su seminario de literatura transgresora, pero en cambio, Woohyun observa a Sunggyu. Ha estado viniendo aquí durante tanto tiempo que ya sabe todos los gestos de Sunggyu— la manera en que Sunggyu empuja su cabello con el dorso de la muñeca, la forma en que se muerde el labio inferior cuando está pensando. La forma en que sonríe cuando está atendiendo a un cliente, cortés y distante, y la forma en que sonríe cuando es en serio, lo suficientemente brillante como para hacer que sus ojos desaparezcan en medias lunas. Esto hace que Woohyun se sienta como un enfermo cuando ve estas cosas, porque se siente atraído por estas cosas. Es sorprende que Sunggyu siquiera recuerde su nombre.

"Discúlpame por eso," dice Sunggyu, reapareciendo en la mesa de Woohyun. Y Woohyun resiste la tentación de señalarle a Sunggyu que está en el trabajo, y que no le pagan por hablar de literatura con estudiantes de universidad. "de todos modos, ¿dónde estábamos?"

"Tu tomándote tu relaciones por sentado," dice Woohyun. Dando un golpecito a la silla frente a él con el pie, haciendo un gesto a Sunggyu para que se siente.

Y lo hace. "Bien, pues—lo hago, así que leer ese libro fue bastante interesante para mí. Me hizo pensar en lo que mucho que mis relaciones pudieron haberme cambiado sin siquiera darme cuenta." Sunggyu apoya los codos en la mesa, apoyando la barbilla en una mano. "Estoy hablando demasiado de mí mismo, ¿a ti que te pareció?"

"Pensé sobre todo que Yuichi sería un buen novio," dice Woohyun, antes de que pueda perder el coraje. "Quiero decir, incluso ignorando el hecho de que él le dio un refugio y una nueva casa, lo cual es una gran cosa, no me malinterpretes. Pero él terminó siendo el hogar de ella en muchas maneras que sólo eso, lo cual, le cuesta mucho a la gente ser este tipo de roca para alguien."

Sunggyu inclina un poco la cabeza, dando a Woohyun una mirada curiosa. "¿Un buen novio para Mikage, o en general?" pregunta.

Woohyun piensa que entiende la pregunta que Sunggyu no está preguntado. "Ambos," responde, "en general. No me importaría salir con un chico que me permita usar su cocina cada vez que quiera."

Estancamiento. Ahí está, a la intemperie. Y golpea a Woohyun demasiado tarde y piensa probablemente que Sunggyu no recuerda haberle dicho algo a Woohyun sobre su ex novio, el que se sentía muy atraído hacia Murakami. Quizás Woohyun sólo ha cometido un error— la expresión en el rostro de Sunggyu no es legible por un momento.

Abre la boca para decir algo, sólo para ser interrumpido por la aparición de otro de los compañeros de trabajo de Sunggyu. Un chico, esta vez, con cabello corto y oscuro y una etiqueta con su nombre que dice Lee Howon. "Necesitas dejar de coquetear y volver a trabajar o Soyu nuna me va a cortar la cabeza," le dice a Sunggyu. Tiene una voz agradable, con acento de Busan, o tal vez Woohyun lo piensa porque ha acusado a Sunggyu de coquetear. "Ha estado tras mio durante el último par de horas. Me debes como cuarenta cervezas."

Sunggyu se ahoga y se tiñe de un bonito tono de rojo. "Desaparece, Hoya," le dice, su voz aguda expresando vergüenza. "dile a Soyu que se preocupe de sus cosas."

Con mucho cuidado, Woohyun dice: "Bueno, técnicamente no te están pagando para que hables de literatura conmigo, así que—um, dile a Soyu que ¿lo siento?"

El compañero, Howon— ¿Hoya?—mira a Woohyun, ofreciéndole una sonrisa que es a la vez inocente y extrañamente traviesa. "Así que tu eres Woohyun," dice, asintiendo un poco. "es un placer conocerte, al fin. He oído hablar mucho de ti."

"Voy a matarte," dice Sunggyu, levantándose y cogiendo a Hoya por las cuerdas de su delantal. Hoya se despide de él cuando ha sido remolcado muy lejos, un gesto que Woohyun regresa, con una sonrisa perpleja—Woohyun no quiere leer demasiado. Sólo lo hace, desesperadamente, en un intento de evitar los pensamientos, entierra su cabeza en _Lolita_ y no emerge hasta que Dongwoo le llama diciéndole que es tarde para su cena.

* * *

><p>"Yo creo," Dongwoo dice, después de escuchar los problemas de Woohyun junto con varias botellas de soju y cerveza y una barbacoa de todo-lo-que-puedas-comer que los alimentara por una semana completa, "que lo más impresionante que recordar tu nombre es el hecho de que te dejará hablar con él sobre estas cosas sin querer estrangularte." Woohyun abruptamente recuerda que Dongwoo es un bailarín, y que probablemente no ha agarrado un libro desde que termino sus requerimientos generales en segundo año. "¿Qué es tan difícil de creer? Tal vez sólo le gustas. A veces a la gente le gusta hablar con personas que tienen intereses similares, ¿verdad?"<p>

Woohyun le lanza una servilleta a Dongwoo. "No lo entiendes," dice, "él es, como, sobrenaturalmente magnifico. E inteligente, quiero decir, mierda, abandonó la universidad y todavía puede trazar círculos a mí alrededor cuando se trata de literatura y poesía. Es increíblemente sexy, en realidad—"

"Bien, bien," dice Dongwoo. Levantando sus manos, en un gesto de 'cálmate'. "así que, qué, ¿te gusta pero no crees que él se sienta de la misma manera?"

"Eso no es—" no, esa es básicamente la esencia de ello. "Simplemente no lo entiendo," dice finalmente Woohyun, moviendo una pieza de kalbi alrededor de su plato. "Hoya—su compañero de trabajo—le acusó de estar coqueteando conmigo—lo cual no estaba haciendo—pero se avergonzó de ello. Pero no sabría decir si estaba avergonzado del tipo 'ew no, no estaba coqueteando' o del tipo '¿por qué me llamaste? Ahora se dará cuenta de que estaba coqueteando'."

Una pausa. "Espera," dice Dongwoo. "¿Hoya es su compañero de trabajo? ¿Lee Howon?"

"¿Sí?" Woohyun le mira. "¿Lo conoces?"

"Está en mi clase de coreografía contemporánea," dice Dongwoo. Coloca sus palillos en su plato y se sienta de nuevo, dando a Woohyun una mirada contemplativa que Dongwoo jamás le ha dado. "somos muy cercanos. Mira, eres un idiota. No te daré consejos, Nam Woohyun, todo está en ti."

"Hey, espera," protesta Woohyun, cuando Dongwoo se levanta para ir a pagar la cuenta. "espera, hyung, no puedes—espera— ¡hyung!"

* * *

><p>Sunggyu está sentado detrás del mostrador leyendo <em>El Principito<em> cuando Woohyun entra en la cafetería. Es entrañable, porque es el libro favorito de Woohyun, y piensa que debe ser un tonto por incluso gustarle eso.

Se queda un momento observándole antes de aclararse la garganta. Sunggyu salta, cerrando su libro, y frunce el ceño cuando ve que es Woohyun. "eres un imbécil," dice. "me asustaste, pensé que era el jefe o algo así."

"Tal vez no deberías estar tan absorto, entonces," Woohyun se burla. "¿Leyendo literatura infantil ahora?"

Sunggyu observa la portada de su libro y se ruboriza ligeramente. "No es literatura infantil," dice, casi defensivo. A Woohyun le gusta eso, también. "Tal vez así es como está comercializado, pero— y tu deberías de saberlo, ¿no es tu libro favorito?"

Sorpresa. Es inevitable. Woohyun parpadea. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

La forma en que Sunggyu se sonroja no debería de ser tan hermosa. "Tú lo mencionaste una vez," dice. "hablabas sobre una profesora de literatura de la escuela secundaria que no te permitió hacer un proyecto de él."

"Correcto," dice Woohyun. "porque consideraba que el libro era para niños, aunque yo cité recursos académicos que indicaban lo contrario. Todavía estoy enojado por eso." Niega con la cabeza, y luego mira a Sunggyu, que parece no poder ver a Woohyun a los ojos. "Me sorprende que recuerdes eso."

Sunggyu no dice nada. Tal vez no hay nada que decir. Woohyun siente como están en equilibrio sobre el borde de algo, como, tal vez Woohyun invitando a Sunggyu a cenar, o diciéndole que piensa que él es hermoso. O algo mas, algo igualmente de absurdo, irresponsable e imposible. "Sunggyu—" comienza.

"Mira, yo—" Sunggyu dice, al mismo tiempo.

Hacen una pausa, mirándose el uno al otro. Woohyun sonríe. "Adelante," dice, pero Sunggyu sólo niega y sonríe.

"Dime que café quieres o déjame volver a la lectura," dice, presionando su dedo en el lugar donde las páginas de unen. Es un gesto extrañamente sexual. Woohyun tienen que dejar de observar todo. "No lo he leído antes y estoy en una buena parte."

"¿Nunca has leído _El Principito_?" eso es sorprendente. Woohyun puede contar con un dedo —dos ahora— el número de veces que ha mencionado un libro que Sunggyu nunca ha leído.

"Nunca," dice Sunggyu. "Así que ordena o lárgate."

Woohyun ordena un Latte, que Sunggyu entrega en un tiempo record, y se instala en su mesa habitual al lado de la ventana para ponerse al día en su lectura de poesía. Dos horas más tarde, Sunggyu se sienta en la silla frente a él y coloca _El Principito_ sobre la mesa. "Esta es una elección deprimente para ser tu libro favorito," dice, casi acusatoriamente.

"Interesante, viniendo de ti," dice Woohyun. Observa su libro por un momento y luego lo coloca en la mesa. "¿no dijiste que Siken es tu poeta favorito?"

"Eh, ese—ese no es el punto, bien." Sunggyu suspira. "Sólo digo. Estoy muy molesto en este momento con este libro, por razones que realmente no puedo explicar. Esta es una experiencia extraña para mí."

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Woohyun. "¿Por qué muere?"

"Eso, supongo. Y porque… parece que nadie obtuvo lo que necesitaba o merecía al final. Como que todo el esfuerzo y el amor y el trabajo fueron desperdiciados." Sunggyu dice, con el ceño fruncido. Woohyun observa la línea entre sus cejas y se enamora un poco más. "Me gusta. Mucho, la realidad, pero—es deprimente."

"Esa es la cosa, sin embargo," dice Woohyun. "la razón por la que amo a ese libro es porque creo que todo el mundo consiguió exactamente lo que necesitaba al final. La rosa aprende a ser humilde y también a amar. El principito aprende que incluso si hay un mundo gigante lleno de posibilidades por allí, todavía puedes amar a una persona más entre todos. Y el piloto aprende que incluso las pequeñas cosas pueden ser poderosas. Ese es el punto, creo."

Sunggyu le está mirando, sus ojos enfocados intensamente precioso, y Woohyun de repente se siente cohibido bajo el peso de aquella mirada. "Todo en ese libro se trata de aprender que el gran panorama no hace al pequeño menos importante," dice, continuando. "el principito se preocupa de que su flor no sea la más bella si hay millones como ella, pero al final aprende que incluso entre un millón ella sigue siendo la única a la que él ve. Todas las lecciones que aprende a lo largo del camino se construyen en eso, al igual que, el hombre que cuenta las estrellas, que sólo sabe como contar y no aprecia sus estrellas porque son hermosas y porque son suyas, o el farolero que sólo sabe encender la farola una y otra y otra vez sin siquiera mirar el amanecer o el atardecer. Esa fue la lección que él necesitaba, ¿no? Que algo pequeño puede ser poderoso, para ti. La serpiente, también—más pequeña que el dedo de un rey, pero igual de poderosa. El principito, es muy pequeño pero cambia la vida del piloto en muchas maneras. Creo que es sobre—sobre saber apreciar estas pequeñas cosas poderosas, ya que de una manera u otra te impactan y afectan, ya que son una en un millón o algo."

Probablemente sea lo que más ha dicho a la vez. Woohyun se calla, y mira fijamente la madera de la mesa frente a él. No está seguro de querer mirar a Sunggyu, no está seguro si quiere saber lo que piensa Sunggyu de su pequeña diatriba.

"Tienes muchos sentimientos por este libro," Sunggyu dice finalmente. Desde su visión periférica, Woohyun mira los dedos de Sunggyu apretarse en el borde de la mesa. Sus nudillos son blancos. Woohyun piensa que es un estúpido por gustarle eso. "Woohyun. Deja que te invite a cenar."

Woohyun mira hacia arriba tan rápido que pellizca algo. "ow," dice, masajeando el lado de su cuello. "¿qué?"

"Déjame invitarte a salir," dice Sunggyu. Esta mirando a Woohyun, pero no a sus ojos, tal vez el puente de su nariz, o algo así. Woohyun se da cuenta, rápidamente, que Sunggyu está nervioso. "Si estas libre."

"Estoy libre," dice Woohyun. Su boca parece estar operando independientemente de su cerebro, y se vuelve a los dedos prensados de Sunggyu contra la madera y el hecho de que está _nervioso_. Sunggyu está nervioso. Debe de haber una primera vez para todo.

"Entonces—el sábado," dice Sunggyu, finalmente mirando a Woohyun a los ojos. Lo que sea que vea allí, le debe de gustar, porque sonríe—su verdadera sonrisa, aunque todavía hay un borde de duda. "¿El sábado está bien?"

"El sábado esta perfecto," dice Woohyun. Le resulta un poco difícil hablar en torno al hecho de que Sunggyu sólo le invito a salir. En una cita. A cenar. Una cita. "¿Necesito utilizar algo—um, algo en especial? Asumo que las prendas en general son requeridas."

"Negociables," dice Sunggyu. Woohyun se atraganta con su Latte. "No tan elegante. Unos jeans están bien."

"Mm." Sunggyu muerde su labio, y Woohyun aborrece su vida. "A las siete y media, en la salida u-plex, ¿de acuerdo? Es bastante fácil de encontrar." Sonríe de nuevo. El corazón de Woohyun palpita, y él está tan estúpidamente, estúpidamente atraído de este ridículo chico con su gran sonrisa y manos fuertes. "¡Muy bien! Es una cita. Te veré entonces."

"Correcto." Repite Woohyun. "Es una cita."

* * *

><p>"Pensé que te gustaba," dicen Dongwoo, totalmente confundido, cuando Woohyun lo llama en pánico la tarde del sábado. Es un poco tonto, teniendo en cuenta que Dongwoo no ha salido con nadie seriamente desde que estaban en la escuela secundaria. "¿No son las citas usualmente buenas cuando es con la persona que te gusta?"<p>

"Generalmente," dice Woohyun. "pero esto es diferente."

"¿Cómo?"

"Porque él esta como mil años luz fuera de mi alcance y no tengo ropa que me haga parecer como un estudiante universitario en quiebra—"

Dongwoo hace un ruido de impaciencia. "Eres un estudiante universitario en quiebra. Estoy bastante seguro de que él ya es consciente del hecho de que la mayoría de tu ropa son jeans y suéteres pretenciosos, ¿bien? Usa cualquier cosa. Deja de pensar tanto en ello, siempre lías las cosas cuando piensas demasiado."

Woohyun gime, sentándose en el borde de su cama. "No seas así," se queja, mirando una mancha en el laminado del suelo. "hyung—"

"No te daré consejos amorosos," dice Dongwoo. "Vístete. Ve a la estación. Ve a la cita. No es difícil. ¡Voy a colgar!"

Al final, Woohyun va en jeans, una camiseta y un suéter, es diferente de su ropa habitual solamente en que todos los elementos involucrados están recién lavados. Llega cinco minutos antes, lo cual es inusual, y sus manos están sudorosas, lo cual es del todo sorprendente. No es como si Woohyun nunca había ido a una cita antes—había salido con un montón de gente, chicos y chicas de su universidad, y ninguno de ellos había conseguido hacer que su estomago se anudara en un lazo de esta manera.

Sunggyu está parado cerca de la escultura en la u-plex. Woohyun se toma un momento, situándose en el cruce de peatones, para observarlo. Woohyun sólo ha visto a Sunggyu sin su delantal una vez, y estaba borracho, por lo que no está del todo seguro de que cuente—pero Sunggyu se ve bien, de una manera sugestiva que no tiene ni la menor idea de cuan atractivo es, el tipo de belleza que Woohyun siempre ha envidiado en las personas.

Sunggyu ve su teléfono. Unos segundos más tarde, lo vuelve a ver. Woohyun no puede detener la pequeña oleada de afecto que le da el saber que Sunggyu está anticipando esto, también.

"Hola," dice Woohyun, cuando Sunggyu levanta la vista de su teléfono para ver a Woohyun aproximándose. "No has esperado por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?"

"Cinco minutos, tal vez," dice Sunggyu. Así que él estaba diez minutos antes. Woohyun hace una danza de la victoria internamente. "um—bueno… ¿nos vamos?"

Sunggyu le lleva a un restaurante al lado de una de los muchos callejones en la zona, el tipo de lugar que Woohyun nunca hubiese mirado dos veces incluso si estuviese caminando por allí. "¿Has estado aquí antes?" pregunta Sunggyu, manteniendo la puerta abierta para Woohyun mientras entran.

Woohyun niega. "Nunca lo había visto."

"No estoy realmente sorprendido, es una especie de…" Sunggyu niega con la cabeza, sonriendo. "Bueno, ya sabes. Pero tiene el mejor kalbitang en toda Corea, lo juro. Pensé, ya que ha estado frio últimamente, que podría ser un buen lugar para ir…"

La idea de Sunggyu tratando de buscar la aprobación de Woohyun es suficiente para hacerle sonreír. "Suena excelente," dice, esperando a que Sunggyu le guie a su mesa.

Terminan sentados en la parte trasera del restaurante, cerca de la cocina, pero retirados de la aglomeración de gente. Es lindo, casi privado—tan privado como alguien pueda estar en un restaurante como este— y confortable, el olor a caldo y carne esta en el aire. "¿Vienes muy seguido?" pregunta Woohyun, mirando a su alrededor. El restaurante parece del tipo que no te topas con el casualmente.

"Si, supongo que podrías decir eso," Sunggyu responde. Parece no saber qué hacer con sus manos, extiende sus dedos sobre la mesa, a continuación, entrelaza sus manos, y luego se sienta en ambas a la vez. "un amigo me trajo aquí, y sigo viniendo."

"Eso es suficiente para mí." Un camarero coloca una botella de soju y dos vasos sobre la mesa, y Woohyun levanta la vista hacia el camarero, y luego mira a Sunggyu. "No hemos ordenado—"

"Es el servicio," dice el camarero, sonriendo a Sunggyu y luego a Woohyun. "Kalbitang, ¿Sunggyu-yah?"

_¿Sunggyu-yah?_ Woohyun boquea. Sunggyu se ruboriza y asiente, y el camarero se dirige de nuevo a la cocina. "Si, supongo que se podría decir que vengo a menudo," dice Woohyun, haciendo comillas en el aire alrededor de su cabeza. "lo suficientemente frecuente como para obtener servicio de soju a la vista, ¿eh?"

La sombra de rojo de Sunggyu se torna increíblemente entrañable. "Está bien, más frecuento que a menudo," dice. "Sólo— me gusta este lugar, pensé que sería bueno…"

Woohyun se ríe. "Te estoy tomando el pelo," dice, acariciando la mano de Sunggyu que descansa sobre la mesa. La piel de Sunggyu es cálida y seca, y Woohyun deja a sus dedos permanecer allí por un momento antes de retirarlos. "Me alegro de poder estar seguro de la calidad de la comida, por lo menos."

"¿En caso de que sea una mala cita?" dice Sunggyu, finalmente, viendo a Woohyun a los ojos. Se ríe, y sus ojos desaparecen en medias lunas. Woohyun traga fuerte y se pregunta cómo sobrevivirá toda la noche.

Una cosa que Woohyun piensa que nunca dejara de sorprenderle es que él y Sunggyu no se quedan sin cosas que decir. Ha tenido otras citas con gente que conoce mejor, e incluso en aquel entonces, siempre había un momento de calma—entre cada tema, mientras uno de ellos pensaba en algo ingenioso y perspicaz para decir a continuación, pero no es así con Sunggyu. Simplemente hablan, y Sunggyu es divertido e inteligente y reflexivo, y Woohyun se pregunta no por primera vez si los dioses le han sonreído para que tenerlo aquí, ahora, a través de la mesa mirando a Sunggyu reír.

Es tarde cuando salen del restaurante, y caminan sin rumbo por las calles, hablando de todo— literatura, sin duda, pero también otras cosas, música y la escuela y los méritos relativos de tener que aprender inglés en las escuelas. Woohyun se sorprende a sí mismo observando a Sunggyu a través de la luz de las farolas, su perfil echado en silueta por unos momentos a medida que pasan por los resplandores. Sunggyu es hermoso de una manera totalmente no pretenciosa. Woohyun quiere besarle— quiere besarle tanto como lo había deseado hace una semanas atrás, cuando Sunggyu había vociferado borracho sobre Haruki Murakami y casi tropieza con bolsas de basura.

Es estúpido, que Woohyun encuentre este recuerdo entrañable.

Finalmente llegan a una parada fuera de unos edificios, y con una sacudida en la boca de su estomago Woohyun se da cuenta que es el de Sunggyu. "Aquí vivo," Sunggyu dice, mirando el edificio y luego a Woohyun. Hay un cartel anunciando cigarros a la ventana en una tienda cercana, e ilumina a Sunggyu en una luz azul. "Esto… fue agradable. Divertido. Me divertí."

"Yo también," dice Woohyun. Quiere tomar a Sunggyu de las muñecas, tirar de él y besarle. Pero no es tan valiente, y no lo hace. "deberíamos de repetirlo."

"Deberíamos," Sunggyu está de acuerdo. No se mueve, simplemente mira a Woohyun, una oscura e ilegible mirada. "Woohyun," dice en voz baja. Una de sus manos se extiende, como si quisiera alcanzarle, pero él no se lo permite.

"¿Si?" Es tan suave que es casi inaudible. Woohyun traga, mirando a Sunggyu y se pregunta si es posible ahogarse en los ojos de alguien. Si alguien entiende el uso creativo de la metáfora, es Woohyun, pero de alguna manera mirar a Sunggyu lo hace sentir bastante literal.

Sunggyu se mantiene en silencio por un momento. "¿Quieres entrar?" dice finalmente.

En un lugar en el fondo de su mente y partes inferiores, detrás de su caja torácica, Woohyun sabe exactamente lo que Sunggyu está pidiendo. No es quieres entrar, exactamente— es querer entrar y dejar que Sunggyu le toque, que le bese, es querer entrar y dejar que Sunggyu le deshaga. Es lo que quiere.

Hasta ese momento, Woohyun no tenía ni idea de lo mucho que quería.

"Si," dice, y es calmado, pero enunciado e inequívocamente claro. "Si."

* * *

><p>Sunggyu le besa en el ascensor, arrinconando a Woohyun en una esquina y aprieta su mano contra su mandíbula, y la otra donde la curva de su cuello se une con el hombro. Sunggyu le besa como si lo dice en serio, sin retractarse, y Woohyun se pierde a sí mismo en ello— levanta su mano y la coloca en el codo de Sunggyu, y la otra en su cintura justo encima de sus pantalones, y besa a Sunggyu con la esperanza de hacerse entender. Si, él quiere esto. Si.<p>

Después de un momento sin aliento, Sunggyu se separa y presiona una serie de besos suaves y cortos en los labios de Woohyun. "He querido hacer eso desde que me dijiste que pensabas que Proust era innecesariamente pretencioso." dice, su sonrisa brilla.

Woohyun parpadea. Sus dedos se aprietan en la tela de la camisa de Sunggyu. "Esa fue como la segunda conversación que tuvimos," dice, inclinándose un poco, queriendo que la proximidad haga que Sunggyu le bese nuevamente—y lo hace, funciona, Sunggyu se inclina y lo besa nuevamente.

Cuando se separan: "Lo sé." Dice Sunggyu, simplemente.

Algo patea a Woohyun en la boca de su estomago. "Así que todo este tiempo," dice. Deslizando su mano hasta instalarse en la espalda de Sunggyu, tirando de él. "He estado esperando besarte desde la primera vez que me preguntaste qué tipo de café quería, así que no debería juzgar."

"De hecho," concuerda sombríamente Sunggyu, y le besa nuevamente.

Ni siquiera se molestan en prender las luces cuando Sunggyu le hace pasar a su apartamento, después de tres intentos de abrir la puerta. Para ese momento, Woohyun ya no lleva puesto su cárdigan, y cuando la puerta se cierra detrás de ellos, se presiona contra Sunggyu para besarle de nuevo. Sus manos, que se encuentran en la parte posterior de la camisa de Sunggyu, se presionan contra su piel caliente. "¿Qué estamos haciendo?" pregunta. La pregunta es parcialmente retorica.

"Lo que quieras," dice Sunggyu, sus dedos viajando por el cabello de Woohyun. "Lo que quieras."

Woohyun hace una pausa, observa a Sunggyu. Están muy cerca, y desde este ángulo Woohyun puede ver los ojos de Sunggyu claramente— puede ver la expresión en ellos, con deseo pero dudosos. Como si no está seguro a donde ir, y quiere que Woohyun le guie.

"Crece o vete a casa," sugiere Woohyun, inclinándose para besar a Sunggyu.

Les toma mucho tiempo desnudarse mutuamente, porque lo hacen como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Es maravilloso, honestamente—Woohyun nunca se había sentido tan explorado a fondo como se siente ahora con Sunggyu, que toma su tiempo para deslizar sus dedos sobre la piel que revela, trazando la línea de la clavícula de Woohyun con la lengua y las líneas de los músculos de su estomago con la yema de sus dedos. A su vez, Woohyun explora el cuerpo de Sunggyu mientras lo revela— desliza sus dedos en la espalda de Sunggyu, sobre los planos de sus omóplatos, y luego traza líneas en su cadera justo encima de la cintura de sus jeans.

"Me gusta esto," dice Woohyun, espontáneamente. Desabrochando el cinturón de Sunggyu, presionando un beso en el borde de su mandíbula. "contigo. Esto es… es bueno."

"¿Si?" el aliento de Sunggyu se queda atrapado en su garganta cuando Woohyun baja la cremallera de su pantalón. "Estoy contento… me—" vacila por un momento. "Me gustas mucho, ya sabes."

"Oh," dice Woohyun. Había asumido que Sunggyu—bueno, que Sunggyu cuidaba de él al menos un poco. Pero al oírle decir eso, en voz alta en el espacio entre ellos… esto hace a Woohyun ruborizarse, y Sunggyu presiona su frente en la curva del hombro de Woohyun, ocultándose. "Me gustas mucho, también."

"Bueno." Oye pero no ve la sonrisa de Sunggyu. "Entonces, vamos—"

"Si," Woohyun concuerda. "Vamos."

Tienen sexo en la cama de Sunggyu, un colchón metido en la esquina de una habitación, y no se molestan en rechazar las sábanas. Woohyun piensa que podría ser un problema más adelante, pero por ahora, lo único que puede pensar es en Sunggyu— la voz de Sunggyu, sus dedos, su peso presionando a Woohyun contra las almohadas. Sus manos, curvándose en la parte posterior del cuello de Sunggyu, la base de su cráneo, y cuando Sunggyu entra en él sus ojos se encuentran. La mirada es eléctrica.

"¿Está bien?" pregunta Sunggyu, cuando ya está totalmente adentro.

Woohyun envuelve sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Sunggyu, instándole, un poco más profundo. "Definitivamente bien," se las arregla para decir, quitando el cabello de Sunggyu de su rostro. "Definitivamente."

"Dime si—"

Woohyun le interrumpe. "Sunggyu," dice. "la única forma en la que tendremos problemas es si no te empiezas a mover en cinco segundos."

Así que Sunggyu esconde su sonrisa en el hombro de Woohyun y se mueve.

Para el momento en que colapsan uno contra el otro, agotados y completamente gastados, el sol está empezando a cambiar los bordes azules del cielo de Seúl. Woohyun pasa los dedos por el cabello de Sunggyu, pegándose a su sudorosa piel, y se ríe sin aliento. "Wow," dice, cambiando de posición para poder sentir la agradable sensación que te deja el sexo. "Hombre. Esto es mucho más de lo que esperaba cuando me invitaste a cenar."

Sunggyu se gira y presiona un beso ausente en el hombro de Woohyun. "¿Qué esperabas?", pregunta. Está claro que está agotado, y su ceceo es más pronunciado— Woohyun quiere besarle, tal vez pasar la lengua tras los dientes de Sunggyu. Y besar el ceceo de su boca.

"La cena, y tal vez un beso de buenas noches." Dice en su lugar.

"Así que…" Sunggyu le mira desde donde tiene su cara hundida en la almohada. Se ve extrañamente tímido, un contrapunto a la forma que se veía hace unos minutos, y puede estar sonrojado, aunque Woohyun no puede decir si es por la luz tenue del amanecer. "al final y al cabo, ¿fue mejor de lo que esperabas?"

Woohyun se ríe y se deja llevar por el impulso de darle un beso. "Obviamente," dice, cuando se separan. "eones y años luz mas allá de lo que esperaba." Se apoya en las almohadas, su brazo bajo su cabeza, y contempla a Sunggyu por un momento. "… Debería de preguntar, creo." Dice, tragando sus nervios. "¿Fue esto una cosa de una sola vez?"

"No," dice Sunggyu, inmediatamente cortando el final de la cola de la pregunta de Woohyun. "No es—definitivamente no es una cosa de una sola vez. Al menos—que tú quieras que lo sea, en ese caso— pero sin duda quiero que… esto sea algo que se repita."

"Entonces estamos de acuerdo," dice Woohyun, rodando sobre su costado para mirar a Sunggyu. "¿correcto?"

"Correcto." Con una sonrisa exhausta pero cariñosa, Sunggyu se acerca, envolviendo su brazo por encima de la cintura de Woohyun, dejando a su mano descansar en la base de la columna vertebral de Woohyun. "Ahora duerme."

"Está bien," dice Woohyun, y lo hace.

* * *

><p><strong>Libros mencionados:<strong>

Goodbye Tsugumi y Kitchen de Banana Yoshimoto.

Coin-Locker Babies de Ryuu Murakami.

El guardián entre el centeno de JD Salinger.

En el camino de Jack Kerouac.

Y por supuesto Haruki Murakami.

* * *

><p>Las palabras <strong>sinsangnyeo <strong>(신상녀) y **grooming-jeok **(그르밍적) son palabras que se refieren a los hombres y mujeres, respectivamente, que siempre compran cosas nuevas y nunca están fuera de la moda. Siempre tienen los últimos productos de las marcas mas populares, y nada fuera de temporada es descartado.

* * *

><p><strong>Otros mencionados:<strong>

Lolita de Vladimir Nabokov.

El Principito de Antoine de Saint-Exupéry.

El poeta Richard Siken y el novelista Marcel Proust.


End file.
